1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rotating door driven so as to be swivelable around a pivot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known rotating doors of this type, the drive also functions as an upper bearing location for the pivot of the rotating door. This requires a massive design of the drive housing and bearing with the result that corresponding drives have quite a large construction and a complicated design.